


Met on the iCloud

by thekeyhole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panties, Smut, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyhole/pseuds/thekeyhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can personally vouch for the theory that you can find out everything about a person from their phone. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is an Apple Helpline operator and Harry has a broken iPhone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met on the iCloud

The furious tapping of a long bony finger on the glass phone screen permeated into the room, accompanied by the deep bass of groan from the skinny boy hunched over said phone. The software he relied on daily was continuity crashing, taking his mood with it. Throwing it aside gently, he opens a new tab on his laptop, concisely typing out APPLE HELPLINE. He turned to pick up his dying iPhone to make the call, cursing when he realised it was out of action. His fingers flew across the rubber buttons of his apartment’s phone, sighing in frustration once he heard the dial tone flow through his ear canal.

After following the robotic prompts and listening to hold music for an excruciating fifteen minutes Harry finally heard a bored “Apple ID please” through the receiver.

“Erm, [hstyles@hotmail.com](mailto:hstyles@hotmail.com)”, followed by rhythmic tapping of keys in the background.

“Alright Mr Styles, I just need your iPhone serial number and we can get started”.

Harry then realised what a beautiful voice the stranger had, high pitched, all sugary sweet and musical to his ears.

“Mr Styles? Your serial number?” The stranger’s impatience snapped Harry out of his trance, reciting the numbers to the operator.

 “Ok thank you Mr Styles, what seems to be the problem here?”

“Harry” he blurted, cheeks flushing once he realised he had actually spoken.

 “Excuse me?” The stranger retorted, seeming impatient and frustrated.

“My name is Harry.” Harry murmured, the humiliation sinking in.

 “Okay then Harry, what seems to be the problem?”

After Harry recounted his morning’s difficulties with his iPhone he listened to Louis tapping his keys once more, accentuated by little breaths and the occasional groan or sigh.

 “Uh Mr Styles… Harry, I have some of your photographs from the iCloud on here, you the curly one?”

Harry breathed out a laugh, replying with a cheeky “If it’s a sexy, curly one, that’d be me”. The stranger giggled, actually giggled, sending a rush of heat to Harry’s face. 

“I won’t deny that Harry.” After a slight pause, the man tacked on a hurried “I’m Louis”.

Harry was taken by surprise, stuttering a reply.

“It’s just a customer service thing y’know, Louis Tomlinson is nothing but dedicated to Apple”. They both laugh, making the situation more intimate somehow.

 “You a budding photographer mate?”

Harry blushes again, “Um well I suppose I just like to take photos sometimes, yeah”.

_Louis_ giggles again. “Seems you fancy a selfie or two mate? D’you take one every day or summat?”

Harry blanches, internally chastising himself for being a ‘twelve year old girl with a selfie addiction’ as his friends have told him.

 “I don’t think this is necessary Louis”.

Another adorable laugh, another flush on Harry’s face.

 “Course it is love, I am the professional here, after all”.

Harry groans, preparing himself to be even more humiliated by the contents of his photo roll.

“Alright, it seems like you’ve dug yourself into a right mess here Harry, you’re going to be on the line for a while”.

Harry checked his watch, he still had another 8 hours til the reservation his mother had for dinner at the nearby restaurant.

“Won’t be a problem Louis”. After a moment or two of awkward silence Louis let out a giggle.

“Really Harry, dick pics? I thought you had class?”

“No no no, I have never taken one, I would never disrespect...” Louis cut Harry off with a laugh.

“Just messing with you love, there are some _interesting_ photos though”.

“Louis” Harry whined, almost glowing with humiliation caused flush.

“So dearest Harry while we are waiting why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

That started a 7 hour long conversation from everything to their worst habits, to their views on child slavery all the way to their favourite blogs on Tumblr. Harry had never been so intrigued and infatuated with someone who was just a voice; he didn’t even know what this boy looked like.

Louis couldn’t be more pleased with the thousands of images he was poring over. Louis can personally vouch for the theory that you can find out everything about a person from their phone. This Harry was a character, a little indie shit with a penchant for selfies. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off the cheeky bath selfie, ivory skin glowing in the transparent bath water, topped off with plush, rosy lips. But Louis wasn’t going to focus on that, his biggest problem was how he was ever going to meet this beautiful creature known as Harry Styles.

“Shit Louis, I have dinner reservations in an hour” Harry groaned, balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear as he rushed around his flat finding his dress pants and button up shirt that seemed to be M.I.A.

 “Oh _Oh_ I’m so sorry Harry, this has wasted like eight hours of your day”.

 Pulling his shirt out a pile with an ‘aha!’, Harry manages to trip over a rogue shoe and lands on his bum with a thud.

 “Harry? You alright there?” Harry laughs at his own stupidity, before picking up his phone and replying.

“No, don’t apologize Lou, it’s your job”.  He trails off to an awkward silence, and Louis clears his throat.

“Oh um well, I guess I’ll just need to grab your number so I can call you back when this is fixed?”

The younger boy grins, rattling off his number before hurrying off to his weekly date with his mother.

 

“Harry! Darling over here!” After a quick kiss of the cheek, Harry sinks into the plush dining chair, grinning at his mother.

“Honestly Haz you get taller every time I see you, what’s my yeti been up to today?” Anne leans over to pinch his cheek, earning a groan from the boy.

 “Well honestly I haven’t done much more than talk to the man fixing my phone for almost 8 hours”. Anne raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Right then, its fixed I assume?” Harry blushes, not even sure.

He ends the topic with a shrug, preferring to indulge in the complaining about the grind of university life.

Louis stretches back in his desk chair, hearing the familiar pop and crack of his bones shifting and resettling. For the first time ever he was finishing a shift with a smile. Sure, his productivity was way way down, and he would probably be ushered into his boss’s office in the morning, but his day with the curly haired lad with the deep voice and beautiful laugh was beyond worth it. Farewelling his co-workers, Louis made his way out into the cold, empty street, jumping into his car. He pushed the thin cd into the player, ready for the hour drive to his colder, emptier flat. Louis tried to ignore the slip of paper burning in his pocket. He knew how wrong it was to take a customer’s personal number, but Harry felt so right. Pulling into his parking space, he turned off the engine and loosened his tie. The walk up the stairs to his flat gave him too much time to think about the fact that the actual Harry Style’s phone number was in his pocket. 

Louis was actually proud of himself. He lasted two hours with that snow white piece of paper on the bench, mocking him, staring at him, before he made a move. _Sometimes you just have to say ‘fuck it’_ Louis reasoned. This went against every privacy policy, customer service agreement and moral in his body, but Louis had a burning desire to hear that deep voice again.

Tapping his knee anxiously, he listened to the dial tone. This was what real torture is, that damn dial tone is the soundtrack of Hades, Louis was sure of it.

After what felt like days of waiting, Louis was knocked from his train of thought with a husky “Hello?” Louis was sure his heart flat lined then and there.

“Stan?” _Fuck Louis you idiot_

”Erm no, this is Harry, who’s callin’ ?” Louis’ mind was racing, but finally an idea that was slightly better than the rest popped through.

 “Oh shit sorry its Louis, must have the wrong number” _Shit shit shit shit shit_

’Oh Louis! Good to hear from you mate, but erm how do you have my number?” _Think Louis think god dammit._

“Well your number was saved from erm the conversation we had today, must have accidently clicked it.” Louis is sure he’s aged twenty years from this phone call.

“Don’t worry your little cotton socks Louis, I was wondering when I’d get to talk to you again” Harry’s voice was warmer than before, like honey or melted chocolate. _Fuck Louis you genius._

“Can’t say I wasn’t looking forward to talking to you again either. I was actually calling my mate Stan up to go for a pint or two. You interested?” Harry was honestly shocked, he hadn’t been out anywhere except his weekly mummy-son dates for months now.

“Uh yeah sure… wait are you even in London?” He hears Louis’ musical laugh down the line.

 “Of course, you numpty.” Harry flushed yet again.

“Lionheart at 8? Sound alright?” Louis’ breath was almost panicked, he couldn’t believe how well this was turning out for him.

“Perfect, I’m just around the corner from it, actually.”

Half an hour later, Harry is tapping nervously on the hardwood wooden bar of the Lionheart, and when he remembers that he doesn’t even know what Louis looks like, he feels positively sick. He turns back towards the bar, resting his head in his hands. A tap on his shoulder causes him to jump almost two feet of the cold metal barstool.

“Harry?” This little man, with a slight curve under his button up, hair curling behind his ears with a collar bone tattoo peeking from under his loosened button was talking to him?

 “Y-yes?”

 The beautiful man smiled widely, revealing perfectly white and pointy little teeth, before taking a seat next to Harry. Harry was dying internally, he knew it. This is where it ends, he didn’t even get to say good bye to his mother, who’s going to write his will, who will-

“Harry? You alright love?” Louis’ face is pure fond, and Harry is only able to squeal internally.

“Yeah I’m brilliant, how are you Louis?” Louis looks up at the bar menu suspended over the neat rows of liquor.

 “I’ll be much better once I’ve had a drink, I had a difficult customer today at work” he says with wink. The heat in Harry’s stomach that was slowly subsiding flared up. Harry couldn’t believe how much this man was affecting him. 

Now Harry Styles was a man of simple taste, for as long as he could remember he was perfectly acceptive of night in with his cat, a bottle of wine and the latest episode of a mindless reality show. The weekly dinner dates with his mother are probably the most interesting thing in his life. To be honest, Harry was grateful for his iPhone malfunction, glad that he finally had something to interrupt the monotonous grind of his lifestyle. So when Louis suggested fireball shots, Harry was in for a shock. After Harry had managed to swallow the hellish liquid, he noticed Louis’ mischievous grin and he knew he would do whatever this little devil had in store.

Four shots, two fancy blue concoctions and a stolen sip of something from a man who smelt like glitter later, and Harry was on top of the world. Well, he was on top of the bar, and that had to count for something. Louis hadn’t taken that sultry smirk off his face throughout the entire night, and it was making Harry’s blood heat up. The flush was spread over his chest, traveling down his stomach dragging its deep, passionate heat with it.

“C’mon Lou, dance with me!” Harry slurred, tongue feeling foreign in his mouth.

Louis just giggled, he was totally wasted but he knew he was totally gone for this numpty dancing on the bar.

“Wouldn’t wanna steal your spotlight darling”

With a pleased grin and another sip of the amber liquid in front of him, he admired the puffy pout on Harry’s lip. He could just reach out and poke it. And with that, Louis was on the bar.

“Knew you couldn’t resist” Harry whispered in the shorter boy’s ear.

The haze in Louis’ mind couldn’t hide how beautiful this boy was. He was all deep voice, unending torso, brilliant smile, and man. Oh god was he a man, Louis wanted Harry to shove him against a wall and show him how much of a man Harry Styles was.  The two danced on each other until disgruntled staff asked them to leave, opening up whole world of opportunity for the two.

“So Louis, where to now?” Harry rocked on his toes, which was rather impressive considering how intoxicated and uncoordinated he is.

Louis wouldn’t say he was a slut, but he definitely wasn’t the most virtuous man in London either. His normal policy was to never bring someone home, but something was different about this yeti man-child.

“Fuck it Styles, come home with me” Louis then proceeded to launch himself at an unprepared Harry, leaving them in a puddle of limbs on the cold London sidewalk.

Harry dusted both of them off, unable to stop giggling and Louis was filled with so much adoration, but he had more pressing issues. Like the growing situation in his pants, but Louis had a much better idea.

“Let’s go get ice cream Harry!”

The two men flew along the sidewalk to the nearby ice creamery. Once seated with their orders, Louis took it upon himself to “accidently” knock his napkin on the floor. Adjusting his drunken self before standing, Louis giggled to himself. He made sure Harry was giving him all the attention that he deserved before bending over slowly as possible to retrieve the napkin. And if the sliver of snow white lace above Louis’ jeans was visible, well sue him.

Harry was slowly burning; Louis’ company heating him up, but that glimpse of lace lit an inferno. _That kinky fucker, I think I’m in love._ Harry’s mind had been a haze for most of the night, but now it had a crystal clear focus: Harry wanted to see those little panties up close.

Louis turned around and felt pleased with his work, Harry looked like he was dying internally, and he was just where Louis wanted him. Tonight would be a piece of cake.

“Please, for the love of God, tell me that we are going home now Lou” Harry was on the edge of desperation, he was ready to get on his knees and beg. He would honestly sacrifice his first born child to the devil to get a night with this man.

“But it’s a lovely night out; wouldn’t you love to go to the park?” Louis fluttered his eyelashes, loving the feeling of them curling against his cheekbones.

Harry at the point where has was ready to combust. The images of that lace stretched over Louis’ ass played over and over in his mind. And for some reason, Louis thought visiting the park was the most important thing to do right now. Harry’s dick would say otherwise.

“Lou”

It was a deep growl; it even shocked the dazed Harry. For Louis, it was only further confirmation that he would go ahead with his plan. Harry was hot when he was turned on, sue him. So Louis ignored Harry’s obvious pleas for relief and continued to make his way to the minuscule park. A tiny part of Harry admired the angles of light hitting Louis as he swung like a pendulum on the tiny park swing, the photographer in him wished he had his trusty Diana+ here. Unfortunately that part was majorly eclipsed by the slowly burning desire rattling his lungs.

“Harry dearest, I know you just adore the park, but what do you say to coming home with me?”

Honestly, Harry doesn’t know how he got his intoxicated lanky limbs to move so fast. Louis couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed.

Fifteen tension filled minutes later, Louis was finally fiddling with keys to unlock his apartment door. Harry was shifting his weight from foot to foot, filled with anxiety and excitement. Finally the door gives way and Harry just about barrels them into the small entry way.

“Jesus Christ!” Louis yelps, regaining his balance and taking his coat off.

“Lou, please, bedroom now, please Louis” Harry’s mind was racing; he wanted Louis and wanted him right this second.

“Easy tiger, bedroom is this way”. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him towards a nondescript door.

The two stand at the door, surveying Louis’ neatly made up bed. Harry quickly grows impatient, tugging Louis onto the bed. The two hands pushing Louis’ hips down onto the mattress overwhelmed all their senses. Harry kissed his way down Louis’ jaw, unbuttoning the older boy’s shirt with scary precision.  Once Harry has removed the offending garment, he paints a thin line down Louis’ chest with his tongue, looking up at Louis as he unbuttons his trousers with a hungry look dominating his previously docile demeanour. Harry choked on his breath when he caught a tiny glimpse of the white lace. Wrenching the trousers off the boy’s tan legs, Harry felt frozen like a deer in headlights, light ricocheting in his skull. The lace curved obscenely over Louis’ cock, the sight alone brought Harry close to the edge. Rolling the boy over onto his stomach, Harry finally found the treasure he had been hoping for all night. He kneaded Louis’ ass in his hands, drinking up the little groans coming from beneath him. Harry flipped the boy back over, placing his lips to Louis’ own.

Harry pulled back enough for Louis to catch his breath, but it was lost again once Harry had exposed his heavenly torso. Louis reached up, running a cold fingertip over Harry’s torso, savouring the tiny yelp when he passed over the curly boy’s nipple. Soon, but not soon enough in Louis’ mind, Harry was pulling his body back over Louis’, bringing his incredible warmth to all the areas that were screaming for attention.

Harry’s mind was racing; he couldn’t believe he had this angel of a man underneath him.  The white lace of the panties only made Louis’ golden skin glow even more. Slowly palming Louis through his panties, Harry leant down to kiss Louis feverishly. He eventually broke away, pecking Louis’ nose and admiring the crinkle of his nose in response.

The taller boy took time removing the panties, almost with a sense of grief. After removing his own skin tight boxers, Harry – under the guidance of Louis – located the lube and gently pulled Louis’ legs open. Louis sighed at the cold air fluttering over his rim.

Encouraged by the incomparable sight of Louis with his legs spread, Harry quickly covers his fingers with the lube, pressing his warm fingertip to the rim. A tiny high pitched moan escapes Louis, spurring on the younger boy above him to get on with the task at hand.  They both moan at the sensation of Harry’s finger plunging into Louis. Harry spent a torturous few minutes negotiating with Louis’ hole, teased by the pretty little noises emerging from beneath him. Harry looked up and took in Louis’ sweat-glistened face before lining himself up and pushing into Louis’ warmth.

And then time stopped. All Harry could see was that beautiful face below him, so vivid and emotive, painting a novel voiced only by the tiny twinges of expression on Louis’ face. Harry was so dumbstruck by the feeling of being inside Louis that the idea of moving inside Louis became foreign. Louis wasn’t having any of that, and in an effort to relieve the palpable tension and heat inside his body he began bucking his hips, craving Harry’s touch and needing relief. Not even breaking eye contact, Harry presses Louis’ hips hard and fast against the bed, lifts his hips and thrusts back hard into Louis, enjoying every small movement on the older boy’s face.  Harry honestly couldn’t believe Louis Tomlinson even existed, how does one even have such a perfect face? He was just so _pretty._ Fucking in and out, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Louis’ face.  

Louis was completely wrecked; this boy was doing things to him that he didn’t even know were possible. His whole body was overflowing with _pleasure_.  Louis was so full, Harry wasn’t missing a beat, hitting the spot that made Louis moan just a little bit higher.  Louis was given no mercy, his thought his brain was going to short-circuit with the pure arousal that was fizzing around his system. Every nerve ending on his tiny body was alive, screaming out.

Harry pushed Louis’ curvy hips down once again, running his thumbs in circles over the incredibly smooth golden skin. With high pitched “fuck” and a beautiful symphony of “uh uh uh” and tiny moans, Louis was reaching his peak and coming all over himself and Harry.

Harry leant down to kiss Louis once again, whispering in his ear “Aren’t you just a mess darling”.

Louis shuddered at the familiar feeling of Harry inside him as he regained a sense of reality. Louis counted another three thrusts, two “God, Louis” and a final “fuck” before he felt the warm heat of Harry filling him up even more.

Harry rolled over and laid his body next to Louis, framing the older boy’s post-orgasmic body in his own arms. The two were a mess of limbs in the bed together, it was almost impossible to separate the two.  They were just two incredibly sated bodies that were content to lie together for as long as they could. With a final kiss to Louis’ hair, the two fell asleep side by side.

The night left as fast as it came, and before either of them were truly ready for it, they could feel the warm touch of the sun rays over their naked bodies. Harry woke with a groan, face splitting with a smile once he caught sight of the beautiful boy still cradled in his arms. He tousled the mousy brunette hair behind Louis’ ears as he woke.

Louis was definitely not a morning person, even more so this particular morning as the pushed aside the calm touch of Harry in a mad dash for the bathroom. Midway through emptying his stomach’s contents into the porcelain bowl of the toilet, he feels a warm hand rub across his ice cold back.

Turning around with a self-pitying smile, Louis washes his face and wipes it on a ratty old towel. He doesn’t forget to quickly brush his teeth as well, not wanting to scare off his beautiful houseguest.

“C’mon beautiful, you need something appropriately greasy and artery-clogging”

Harry picks up Louis like he’s a broken bird, depositing him on the bench in the kitchen.

_What did I do to deserve this? What kind of fucked up karma fate bullshit decided I’d be having my breakfast made for me by a gorgeous and very naked man who fucked my brains up last night?_

Louis wasn’t going to complain though, he was more than happy to sit on his kitchen bench and enjoy the view of Harry’s dick as he made them omelettes.

_Yeah, I’ll keep this one around_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
